Laminated food packages, i.e. packages made of paper or similar mass and with walls being from at least one side covered by a waterproof sheet, made usually of plastics or aluminium or their compounds, are used for packaging liquids. Such packages are worldwide applied especially in food industry. Among many others there can be mentioned packages having a shape of a tetrahedron, known as tetra-packs, serving for selling milk, fruit juices or the like. Packages of this kind are also used for a retail sale of industrial liquids. The above mentioned laminated materials are at one side very good and suitable packaging materials, on the other side they cause a lot of problems as wastes. Such packages belong namely to non-returnable ones and sheets applied for their production limit if not completely exclude their recycling for production of new packages.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate wastes of this kind by processing them into new products of wide application.